The new Image Analysis Core (IAC) of the Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC) is a state-of-the-art facility, which was established at the University of Michigan in 1991. It is equipped with modern light and electron microscopic facilities which are interfaced with a powerful, computerized image analysis system. The Fluorescent Imaging Unit of the IAC is equipped with instruments for the visualization and quantification of various intracellular ions in living cells. The purpose of the IAC is to a) provide MDRTC investigators with morphometric analyses and quantitative cellular and subcellular localization of molecules and ions, using the techniques of quantitative histochemistry, in situ hybridization and fluorophotometric ion analysis, b) provide consultation to MDRTC investigators for the design and conduct of research projects using these techniques, c) initiate, implement and disseminate to MDRTC investigators new and innovative image analysis techniques to foster research on diabetes, metabolic and endocrine diseases, and d) demonstrate and teach the above techniques to MDRTC investigators, trainees and technicians. The major objective of the IAC will be to provide state-of-the-art quantitative morphological analyses using molecular probes, with quality and development having priority. The IAC is expected to enhance and stimulate diabetes and related endocrinology and metabolism research by providing scientific collaboration, expert assistance and special facilities that are essential for the research of Center investigators and trainees but that are beyond their individual capabilities.